Where do I Belong
by AnjoRemix
Summary: It's the year 2026 and the world has drastically changed due to ET attacking the human race. One organization stands up to these unknown invaders to protect all of humanity from extinction. One boy will enter a high school for a mission YAOI! dun like?


_**Diaryanjo: Hey guys I'm out with a new fanfic again I know I should be updating my stories and all but yeah this one has been on my mind for about half a year now so I SERIOUSLY need to write it now after getting the whole plot down and all.**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: So, we'll get an update on our other stories hopefully soon but don't expect them in about 2 months…**_

_**Diaryanjo: My volleyball season is over now. I was the manager of our high school team sadly we lost our first round at the tournament…**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: but none the less we'll attempt to at least update Android Overdrive.**_

_**Diaryanjo: for this new one, I'm doing a collab with my younger sister. She has an account on fanfic as well but never uses it so yeah. **_

_**Yunimi: Hello everyone, I am Diary aka Remix's younger sister. I'll be helping her along the way, if she wants some help…**_

_**Diaryanjo: WHAT U MEAN WANT SOME HELP!**_

_**Yunimi: whatever just start the story already, I bet they're getting tired of this…**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: yeah, yeah let's move!**_

_**Diaryanjo: *glaring* HERE WE GO! *mumbles to self* I was the one who told you the main storyline damnit .**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: *hits Diary on the head***_

_**Yunimi: *goes off to get food***_

_Where do I Belong?_

_A strange young man with dirty red hair as well as his body was drenched in blood mixing with the pouring rain on that day. In his hand he held a basket with a sleeping infant inside. Slowly he lowered the basket to the ground in front of a couple's door and checked to make sure his sudden movement did not awaken the infant. He left the infant at the front doorstep of this particular couple's house knowing the infant would be safe there. Time was not in his favor. He had another mission to complete. Failure was not an option like he did with this infant. He rang the doorbell to the house knowing the couple living there will soon reach the door if the pounding of footsteps coming closer indicated their rapid approach. He smiled a sad smile at the infant knowing that his actions will affect mankind. He turned away from the infant who started to cry like although the infant knew how important the man leaving him was to him. The couple opened the door to see only a crying infant covered in an orange blanket stained with blood and the pool around the basket was a mix of blood and rain. That did not bother the couple due to the fact that they were apart of an organization that will soon see much more horrifying scenes then a pool of bloody rain. What bother them the most was why was the infant at their front doorstep and the person who left the infant there was no where to be seen. The rain washed away the young man's trail._

_An infant covered in blood was left at the doorstep of a secret military combatant who, in the near future, will be the head of the K.A.O.S. organization._

_K.A.O.S. or known as Killer Agents of Shadow is a secret branch of the UN Military created for the sole purpose of exterminating extraterrestrial life forms. The UN in secrecy supplied the organization with supplies and money to create weapons beyond the technology of mankind creating what most humans will call 'The Ultimate Weapons' but to the organization, it's far from being the ultimate weapon yet. They knew they were missing something crucial for the weapons to become what they desire to win against unknown enemies. _

_So far in history, their name has not been mentioned at all in history of mankind. The organization soon made their first appearance in history. The year was 2013, the 'unlucky' number of the year ever recorded in history known to mankind. The infant, found by the secret military combatant, by then was 3, only a little toddler and exactly on his birthday; on October 10__th__ the first extraterrestrial invasion took place exactly where he was celebrating his birthday with his parents. K.A.O.S .was called upon to exterminate the threat which turned out successful with minor casualties. From there on, mankind changed due to the event that shook mankind down to their knees and fear overcame the world. K.A.O.S was then officially announced apart of the UN military. The toddler's adoptive father by then was leading the organization when the organization was officially recognized as mankind's last hope and fused into the UN Military. _

_Their weapons continued to advance every time they were called upon to go face the invaders. After every battle against the extraterrestrial beings they collect data from the battle to learn more about the invaders, anything to give them an upper hand in the next invasion. The extraterrestrial invaders grew smarter and stronger as well after each invasion. That was why the organization will collect any sort of data based on their unknown enemies. One thing K.A.O.S. could never figure out was the purpose behind the invading life forms. The extraterrestrial beings always seemed…occupied by something, like although they were searching for a reason to stop their invasion. They seem to be always looking for something. But what is that 'something' they're looking for? Certainly it can't be money due to the lack of communication. The only thing the organization knew for sure was that the invaders hate mankind. But for what reason, again is unknown. It doesn't even need to be said out loud for all of mankind to know. The extraterrestrial will kill any human in its sight._

_Finally a name was given to these invaders. They were officially called Whispers. The noise they make sounds like a human whisper a very loud whisper for them._

_Soon they completed the weapons, making them into things never seen before in history or in reality. They made the dreams of hardcore fans of science fiction anime come true. But even if the weapon was complete, it was considered incomplete due to the fact that…there was no pilot. Experiment after experiments, all of them turned out as failures. By then the toddler was 5 in the year of 2015, 2 years have past since the first invasion. A total of 73 invasions had occurred in history already._

_The small boy, being a curious little boy, he explored the new base, since the previous one exploded during the 70__th__ invasion, which was 6 months before his b-day. That day he just so happened to turn 5 as well. The toddler's father was busy working in the office that day, muttering why humans created such troublesome work for the head of the organization called paperwork which piled quite high on his desk. He was allowed to roam freely in the new hideout except, there was one section he was forbidden to enter and his bodyguard usually will drag him away from that section but that day the boy's bodyguard lost sight of the mischievous boy. _

_After 3 hours in his office, the head of the organization received the news of his son disappearance in the base and at the same time an accident occurred in the forbidden zone. Choosing work over his child knowing that his child would not do something foolish enough in a forbidden section, he set off to the scene. He muttered curses as he ran down the long hallways of the base. He should be home celebrating his adoptive son's birthday with his lovely wife, not working on piles of paperwork and having accidents like this occurring. But he has to be at work, for the sake of mankind. If another invasion were to happen while he was off duty what would his organization do without their leader there to instruct them? By the time he reached the section that was forbidden to his son, the alarms went off. Another extraterrestrial invader has invaded._

"_OI CAN YOU HEAR ME IN THERE?" shouted an unfamiliar voice that was coming from a speaker that was above the small boy._

"_nhg, what happened…" muttered the small child. He shook his head lightly to clear the fog covering his eyes and mind. _

'_Ah, that's right I heard a voice and followed it…but I don't see anyone here.' The boy thought to himself. The distant sound of voices finally became clearer to the boy._

"_ANSWER ME WHOEVER IS INSIDE THERE!" the unfamiliar voice again clearly louder than the first question._

"_W-what? W-who's there!" He responded._

"_A-a boy!" the voice replied back. _

"_What's going on here Tsunade-sama!" another voice interfered._

"_Y-Yondai…" _

_The small boy turned his head around in the darkness that enveloped him. He was scared. The darkness scared him. Before he could respond to the voices a huge crash sounded outside of whatever he was caged in. He finally realized the alarms in the building were going off._

"_Tsunade we don't have time for this!"_

"_I know GAKI! But whoever is inside the cockpit is in trouble! The Whisper just got inside Unit 00's cage!" the female voice shouted in the intercom. _

'_Unit 00?' the boy thought. He tried to recall why he was there. What he remembered was that Unit 00 is the experiment his dad was working on. All of the sudden there was sizzling around him and then the area he was in was suddenly thrown into a hard surface. _

"_GAH!" he banged his head on something hard. It felt like a button to him. When he reopened his eyes he saw a scene in front of him. _

_A Whisper was standing on top of the cage thing he was inside. Its mouth was attempting to devour the outside of whatever he was inside of but it looked like it was coming after him. He screamed. _

_Sweat poured out of his body as he shook violently. This was his first time actually encountering a Whisper. He remembers seeing photos and short clips of them but they were never this big. He knew they evolve every time they invaded but he never expected one to attack the main branch._

_Even though his mind was processing this his fear took over._

"_TOU-SAN! TOU-SAN! HELP ME! I'M SCARED! TOU-SAN!" he screamed._

"_That sounds like…" the Yondaime said._

"_Gaki! Calm down! We're sending a rescue squad after we get the Whisper away from you do you understand me gaki!" Tsunade shouted into the intercom but to no avail._

_The sound of cracking sounded through the intercom. Tsunade and the Yondaime's eyes widen at the sound. It was loud meaning the Whisper probably is trying to destroy their first successful combat droid. It was loud enough with the kid inside the droid screaming in horror. Tsunade clenched her fist and banged it on the desktop she was at._

"_SHIZUNE TURN ON UNIT 00!" she ordered._

"_What do you mean Tsunade-sama!" a black hair woman responded. She was panicking._

"_Just do what I asked Shizune! That's the only way to keep the gaki inside alive!" she shouted back._

"_H-hai!"_

_The Yondaime kept on staring at the intercom. He finally snapped out of his train of thought at the possibility of the kid inside the Unit. He was afraid of finding out who it is inside but he had to confirm it._

"_Bring up a monitor of the person inside the unit as well Shizune!" he ordered._

"_I-I can't! I've been trying for the past five minute's sir!" she responded. _

_He looked at the screen monitor and stared in horror at the view of the Whisper so close to the heart of the main branch. The screams of the boy was still ringing out clearly from the intercom. The alarms were loud with the Whisper constantly screeching noise. It made his head hurt. _

"_The internal energy and connection of the Unit is undamaged! We can still start up the Unit but it'll take time sir!" another woman shouted over the alarm and intercom noise._

"_Do it already then!" he ordered._

"_Estimated time for the Unit to start up will be 5 minutes sir!" she responded._

"_That's not enough time before the Whisper…"_

_The Yondaime was interrupted by a sudden explosion from the intercom. The scream went silent from the intercom as it was cut off from the last attack of the Whisper. The image of his son smiling happily in his mind came to his view._

'_Tou-san daisuke!' was what he heard his son say._

"_NARUTO!" He shouted. _

_The Yondaime took off from the room in a sprint. He ran to the Forbidden zone where his soldiers were attempting to block him from entering. He ordered them to move out of the way but the soldiers kept their ground. It was too dangerous to have their leader within the Unit's cage. _

_The blond boy inside the pit stopped screaming when the intercom connection cut off from him. Everything was silent besides the Whisper's screech. It hurt his ears. It sounded like the Whisper was crying. He can somehow understand the Whisper's speech._

"_**G-got to…find…need him…master will be…mad…where? WHERE!"**_

"_WHAT ARE YOU FINDING!" the boy yelled back._

_The Whisper screeched in anger and backed away for the final blow to the Unit. It was badly damaged with the chest close to exposure. In fear the boy swung out his hand to attempt to shield himself. But before the Whisper can finish off the Unit's arm grabbed one of the tentacles that was coming from the Whisper's mouth and flung it away._

_The Unit was moving on its own. It moved when the boy swung his arm out and accidently gripped the tentacles and ended up throwing the Whisper. He stared at his hand. On his monitor the Unit was doing the same. _

"_Uso…" he whispered._

_The Whisper screamed and then came charging at the Unit again. Its tail shot out first which was aimed right at his head. The boy on instinct dodged and grabbed the tail and yanked the Whisper towards him and then re-flung the Whisper away again. He didn't know what he was doing but he knew he had to do something or else everyone would die. _

_His body was on autopilot. It was like he was trained to do this. Like although he had finally discovered his true calling. He heard people shouting orders to evacuate the area. He turned his view to watch people he recognized and didn't recognize run out of the cage. His monitor on the screen zoomed in automatically to view each person._

_The angered Whisper got up again and roared. Its tail swung violently behind it. He got a full view of the Whisper now. It looked like a huge giant serpent that got mutated. But even if it does look like a huge serpent, the noise and the blood oozing from the Whisper isn't normal for an animal mutation. All Whisper's blood was blue. _

_Due to the Whisper's tail swinging violently and hitting everything within it's' range and sending pieces of the cage flying everywhere the staffs and reinforcement in the area where in danger. The boy ran over to the people evacuating and shielded them from the flying pieces that could kill them. The staffs and reinforcement screamed in horror at the huge Unit coming at them then realized why it ran their direction and increased their pitch of horror scream._

"_Hurry! Escape!" the boy said through the intercom. _

_The soldiers and staffs nodded then took off to the safe zone. The boy then sighed in relief he was able to save some lives but then he forgot about the Whisper behind him._

"_**Destroy…Angels!"**__ was what the boy heard coming from the Whisper behind him._

_He couldn't turn around fast enough to counter the Whisper's attack. The serpent like Whisper wrapped itself around the Unit and started to squeeze like a snake that caught its prey. The boy screamed because this time he could feel the pain through the system that connects him to the Unit._

"_**Must…disappear…"**__ the Whisper said as it started flashing blue like a timed bomb would tick._

"_NO!" the boy responded. A white light enveloped the Unit and then softly glowed to a bright golden yellow light before it engulfed the Unit whole._

_By the time the Yondaime got inside the cage after beating up his soldiers he didn't expect a scene of blue liquid squirting everywhere. His eyes widen at the scene of the cage. Everything was in pieces and ruins. The Unit was badly cracked in the center where the cockpit was. The head was badly damaged and the left arm was missing. The pieces for the leg were missing and the equipped power generator on the back was badly damaged. _

_The blond man's breath came in quick breaths. He was terrified for the person inside the cockpit. He was denying the fact of who it might be inside but he had to check. He slowly approached the Unit while avoiding any pieces blocking his way. _

_Some of the Whisper's body parts where still twitching but showed no sign of moving. They can not regenerate themselves unless their core is still whole is what they learned from past experiences. The blond man thought it would be safe to approach the Unit._

_The Unit never moved once the blond man got in front of it. Before he could say anything to the person inside the Unit the Whisper screeched and got up once more. The blond man took a step back as he stared at the huge Whisper. Next thing he knew was the Unit moving to block the Whisper from attacking him._

_The Yondaime couldn't say anything as a piece of the Whisper's body flew right at the Unit's back. The person piloting the Unit never noticed it until it was too late._

_Before the Unit could react the piece which was the tail pierced the Unit right through the power generator that was blocking the cockpit. The Yondaime lost his balance and fell onto his knee. The Whisper pulled its tail out along with the power generator which took off the whole back plate of the Unit. It revealed the cockpit fully from the backside._

_The tail retracted and along with it the pieces. The blond man was sweating and fear crept up on him. The tail that pierced the armor had something at the tip. It looked like a chair. Slowly the Unit fell over as the back side sizzled from the wires that were cut off. Red started to drip down from the chair that was attached to the tail._

_The Whisper screamed in victory. The person in the chair came into the blond man's view. He screamed a heart wrenching scream._

"_NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Naruto? Naruto wake up!" a voice said.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Your testing is over Naruto you can return with Gaara now. Your synchronizing rates are normal. Nothing is wrong. That is all for today you can return home if you wish." The person in the intercom said.

"Hai. Arigatou Shizune-neechan." He responded with a smile and cheerful voice.

Naruto pressed a button to open a portal for him to exit the cockpit. Once he got out he saw Gaara waiting for him. He ran to the red head and tackled him. Gaara just only glared at him while Naruto scratched his head in an innocent way.

"Hn. Lets go home Naruto." Gaara said.

"Hai, hai!" the blond boy responded.

They both started heading towards the exit. Naruto glanced over his shoulder to look at the Unit he was just in. It still looks the same since he first entered it.

'_It was only a dream…' _He thought to himself. He can still feel the pain from his dream where the tail pierced him.

They both entered a hallway which led them to an elevator. They took the elevator to the fifth floor to grab their belongings then headed out to the elevator again. This time they went to floor 87 to get into Gaara's car. Gaara got into the driver's seat while Naruto got into the passenger's side. After they were seated and buckled in, Gaara drove out of the parking lot and exited the lot by going through a portal they opened up.

Naruto stared out the window of the passenger side. He was lost in thought about the dream he had.

'_It's been 11 years now since that incident. I wonder how father is doing.' _Naruto thought.

"Naruto what were you dreaming of?" Gaara asked out of curiosity.

"Why do you ask?" the blond boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to stare at his red head friend.

"Some of your dream fragments entered me", the red head said never let his eyes off the road.

"Is that so?"

"All I saw was your dad screaming your name and the pain of having your chest pierced. What happened?" Gaara asked.

Naruto chuckled lightly before answering.

"I died."


End file.
